


A question of chivalry.

by DissidiumDianthus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Public Humiliation, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissidiumDianthus/pseuds/DissidiumDianthus
Summary: Magic has always been a natural talent of Hubert. If his work offers him a good pretext to explore its limits, his relationship with Ferdinand serves as an interesting source of experiments and discoveries ... some of which involve risking the Minister's reputation.





	A question of chivalry.

**Author's Note:**

> @SpiceHya on Twitter inspired me with this idea saying they'd go feral if they read something about it.  
I was happy to oblige. 3:)

Magic in itself was a field almost as broad as the universe, full of nuances and inclinations, most of which were yet to be discovered, or at the very least profusely studied about.  
It ran naturally in his bloodline, coming to the tips of his fingers with such easiness that many envied him, despite his name was not the most influential in the Empire and despite his unsettling appearance, which drove many away in fear and nervousness. Funny how even a lapdog, as he was defined, could be the object of such resented rivalry.  
One thing that permitted him to be always a step ahead was the lack of moral barriers in his experiments, the recklessness and the curiosity that ignited his mind. Calm and collected on the surface, a restless soul lingered underneath, hungry for knowledge, for new tries, for discoveries.  
If his work as Lady Edelgard's follower allowed a vast variety of delightful pastimes that permitted him to refine his abilities, his relationship with Ferdinand offered … an unconventional approach to it.  
He was the one that asked for it, the first time, that tempted him with such sinful ideas. He had sighed and moaned to have it, as if unafraid to die by his hand, by his lack of control. The trust he posed in him and his abilities was almost as arousing as the sound he drew from him as electricity ran through his fingers and onto his skin, dripping from his hand following his command. It was a pleasant thing to see, the cold control of his movements and powers opposed to the way Ferdinand writhed underneath him, cheeks flushed red and swollen lips parted to call his name between the shivers as if he craved more and more each time.  
And so a thought had crossed his mind, that one evening where his lover was struggling to catch his breath, reduced to a mess barely capable of living normally for a few minutes, and said something along the lines of "I'm glad you're the only one who gets to see me like this. It'd be most embarrassing if someone could gaze at me in such a scandalous state."  
Because he was absolutely eager to test that.

So he had asked permission (sort of) to try out a new thing of his. Spells cast directly onto the opponents' body, rather than from the mage's. Funny how this was all but war-related and yet the redhead had listened intently, a slight frown and some resolute nods, ended by a big smile, impatient and curious at the same time, just as if they had just decided an effective military strategy.  
He had slowly and carefully drawn a few sigils on his body, tracing the soft skin of it with the tip of his fingers, as if he was worshipping him. Cuddling was not his major ability, but Ferdinand seemed to like it nevertheless, and a little sweetness before what was to come in the following days was, at that point, a matter of chivalry.  
A few explanations about how long they would have lasted and how he'd test them gently in the future hours and his companion was fast convinced and already nuzzled against his pillow, ready to sleep … unaware of his all but good intentions.  
They were going to have fun very soon.

The calculated occasion presented itself a little more than a day later, when a meeting with other nobles and lesser associates was to take place. Ferdinand adored those events because he got to talk about what meant to be a noble, though not directly, and to be the change he wanted to see not only in the Empire but in the entire world as well.  
His work and speeches were always flawless, and even if debates were to be born, every once in a while, he was good at handling them, a true diplomat and Prime Minister.  
It would have been fun to surprise him out of nowhere, but he wasn't so evil to ruin his career or reputation, having him scream in the middle of a sentence and yell about a tempted assassination. For how tedious, those long hours spent talking were still politically crucial and they couldn't afford to enrage any of their guests for a little, interesting game.  
So he had stopped him moments before the reunion started, the sufficient time to whisper in his ear and grab a seat nonchalantly, completely unfazed by the clear shivering he could see in his body.  
«You can handle these nobles very well … but how well can you handle me?»  
He had no time to answer that, and could only imitate the other people in the room, cheeks a lovely shade of pink as he sat and welcomed their interlocutors with a spark of excited nervousness in his eyes.  
He was impatient to see how far he could take it.

The first propitious occasion showed itself when a few nobles were exposing their concerns and ideas, meticulously explaining every detail of them.  
He reached almost lazily under the table, fingers that began stroking his own knee in little circles to activate his magic. It was something soft and simple, enough to be felt but as delicate as a vague tingle, an echo of lost sensations.  
Ferdinand's jaw and shoulders tensed, seemingly out of nowhere, orange eyes that darted for a brief second to him before returning on the man who was currently speaking. He, for himself, wasn't paying attention to him, apparently preoccupied with reading a paper in front of his eyes in between a few glances directed at the audience.  
A little shiver down his spine, coming from the base of his neck. A faint heat running along his thigh, not quite reaching what was between them but definitely warming his abdomen, seemingly pointing downwards but lingering around the belt.  
The young man cleared his throat and fixed his sitting position, crossing his legs with a certain nervousness in the action, one that only he could catch. So little, and that already? My, he had to do better than that.  
The mage let his spell fall as it had appeared – by surprise, into nothing. He couldn't smirk openly at his lover, as some may have interpreted it as they were conspiring silently against them, but a glance was enough to get the answers he was seeking from him.  
Oh, his eyes were always so clear, so easy to read. Ferdinand was an open book, so genuine and authentic for the work he had to do, and that time was no different. The worried inclination of his eyebrows let Hubert know he was most likely asking "why now?", but his pupils were sufficiently big and his eyes sufficiently dark to tell he had enjoyed it, and very much so.  
The fact that he was trying to hide it, probably startled by his liking, made it even more arousing. It was a blessing that he himself didn't have to stand as the redhead occasionally did when talking, because he was almost certain he'd need the table to conceal his ...condition very soon.  
But he had started that game, and he had no intention to stop. Not when the Prime Minister did indeed rise to his feet, fixing the collar of his clothes before commencing his exposition.  
He was nervous. Everyone could tell that, as he was speaking with a certain haste in his tone, as though something was troubling him. It took only a few sentences for one of their guests to politely interrupt him, face worried and slightly confused.  
«Minister Von Aegir, is something the matter? You look distressed today. Perhaps something we said earlier isn't of your liking and you'd like to object? We are, after all, discussing.»  
«No, milady, I am most certainly ...»  
He could never finish his phrase, however. Curious as he was to see what would happen, Hubert pulsed magic into all his sigils at once, quite decidedly even. He smirked as Ferdinand's body almost jumped and he was able to stop a sound coming out of his lips just in time, muffling it and twisting the tone so it could have been mistaken for a whimper of pain. Oh, could he feel the flow of power in his muscles, the caress that touched his very nerves and soft spots?  
«...A cramp. Forgive me. It should be the fever I'm catching that's making me sore.»  
«A fever doesn't cause cramps, Minister. Perhaps you should leave these matters to me and take care of your condition before it worsens.» - He couldn't stop himself from teasing him as he heard his breathing a little short when talking, staring at his eyes with his usual neutral expression before putting an end to his magic. The redhead, on the other hand, glanced at him, annoyed by his rebuttal that put him in a difficult position but glad he had a moment to calm down.  
It was a warning, in some ways. He could stay there and let it get worse and worse, or he could leave and spare himself the risk of being discovered and humiliated in front of everyone. Either way, they mutually entrusted the other with their work, so the fear of ruining it was not on the table, was he to leave. It was all a matter of pride, and what Ferdinand was willing to face.  
«No, but it weakens me physically and the training of the last days as worn me out quite a bit. Please don't mind me … I can endure it.»  
Those last few words were most certainly directed at him, considering how he fixed his orange eyes in his and left them there for a couple of seconds too long. Ah, so it was a challenge? Or was he so prideful he couldn't accept that something could crash his self-control, overpowering his never-wavering will?  
«Very well then. Please continue your exposition and then have a seat, we wouldn't want you to faint in the middle of the meeting.» - A woman of the group took the word, ending their silent exchange. He was grateful to her, to an extent, because it gave Ferdinand the possibility of proceeding, snapping them both out of their little world. They had to be careful, in truth: they had already set tongues wagging and rumours they were intimate were starting to circulate. For how much he did not care about his own reputation, already flawed to begin with, he wouldn't want his companion to endure a single bad word about the matter, ever. So if he wanted to watch their little secret, as well as save his ego and name…  
Just as Von Aegir opened his mouth to start again he as well went back to his work, which consisted in slowly torturing him. It was most interesting to see how he had almost no reaction at the beginning, when the sensation was still faint and vague, but how his breath shortened and his cheeks coloured as the speech progressed and the intensity of his spells with it.  
It was delightful to imagine what was going on with his body, what it might have felt like. The hot brushing against his neck, an electric tingle at the base of his throat, where he enjoyed it the most. Did it remind him of the teeth he had buried in his skin, sucking it until a mark was left, purple and inviting? Or was he thinking about him now as the pulse took place on his chest as well, close to his nipples, now cold as his hands after a long day out, now hot as the mouth he so much enjoyed around them?  
Surely he had to study a way to instil not only sensations but thoughts as well in him. He could barely contain himself when imagining how flustered and embarrassed he would have looked if, as their dear nobles were speaking, a vivid image of their deeds crossed his mind and lingered there, tempting and most realistic as his body reacted according to it.  
But it seemed he needed not such a thing. When Ferdinand sat down the hard shallowing that made his Adam's apple bounce was a signal clear enough to tell he wasn't thinking very carefully about the meeting at hand. Oh, and the faint sweat that was starting to form on his temples, the one he wiped away with trembling hands as he reached for his handkerchief … now that was starting to get rewarding.  
Was he a good man, he would have cut him some slack. Sadly, such quality was not his to retain and after all, he was now seated and silent, so why wait to drag him to the edge?  
As another person responded and took his turn to speak, he changed the rules a little, turning the playful teasing into a straight provocation.  
He watched intently as he tensed on his chair and had to close his eyes, hands gripping the edge of the table as he tried to hold his breath and failed, letting it out with a slight tremble. He was positively sure he had also tightened his legs together as a soft warmth diffused through them, running along the inside of his thighs. Could he think of a similar sensation? Ah, was it perhaps close to the way he'd run his hands on it, sending electricity to them … just like that?  
Ferdinand squirmed slightly, a fist now covering his mouth as if he was listening intently but that most likely served to keep his moans caged, especially when he grasped his muscles and forced his legs open with a mere turn of his fingers. It reminded him of when he'd do the same to expose his naked body to him and how, shortly after, he'd please it until he'd wriggle, did it not?  
A sigh was luckily turned into a little cough, one that made the current speaker silent. He did not fret one bit, however, and mercilessly went on with his game as his companion was addressed with some concern.  
«Minister, you look positively agitated. Shouldn't it be wise for you to take a break?»  
«Do not concern yourself with that, milady. He really likes his work to bits, does he not?» - he answered for him, looking at him with amusement and tease in his eyes, the effects of his magic now spreading across what had to be his erection by now.  
The younger man took a few seconds too long to answer, knuckles white for the tension of his grip, probably suffocating a moan before he could speak normally. Yet when he opened his mouth he managed to break out a smile, breath shaky but tone seemingly normal.  
«Yes, I do love it very much. So please, do go on.»  
Nobody but him caught the flashed look he gave him, the one that instilled the doubt he was begging him, rather than inviting his interlocutor to proceed. And nobody saw the glimpse of excitement and greed in his eyes, irises clouded just like when he'd pin him to the mattress and the redhead would pant and arch his back, urging the mage to take him.  
So he was happy to oblige, despite the confused looks a few people gave him, hunger in his gestures.  
He started being merciless. One could have argued he had been from the beginning, not taking into consideration the risks of being discovered, but he'd reply saying it had only been a warm-up, mere foreplay.  
The following wave of magic had his own hand trembling a little for the energy he put in it. He feared the sigils were being consumed as time was passing by and that, together with the blatant invitation of his lover, urged him to commence the final act of his malicious play, as the meeting they were attending to was nearing to its end as well.  
Ferdinand almost jolted on his chair as a line of electricity traced the length of his member and went down to his balls, tightening their too sensitive nerves in the knot of pleasure he so much loved when they were fucking.  
Barely disguising it as a shiver, he had to bite his fist not to make any sound and, most of all, not to be too obvious about the sensations he was receiving. He looked at him as a few nobles got a little heated and bickered, eyes most clearly begging him – but to stop or to go on?  
He grinned, in response, turning to placate the babbling fools as he forced another rush of power in his limbs, this time in all his sigils at once. Luckily for everyone, they were too caught up in their verbal skirmish to notice how he grabbed the handles of his chair and failed to hide the hot red that burned his cheeks as he held his lips sealed tight. He was close, he could tell. He could practically see him naked and sweaty between the bedsheets, grasping them in search of an anchor to brace himself for the orgasm that was about to come, violent and impetuous.  
It was clear from how his radiant locks were sticking to his skin by now, eyes barely capable of staying open. A little more now, a little pressure /there/…  
He tensed all of a sudden, muffled whine coming out of his mouth as he grabbed the table and trembled visibly, eyes shut close and face twisted in, seemingly, pain. Their audience grew quiet as the slamming of his hands was quite loud and possibly interpreted as a signal of anger or suffering.  
Oh, the bliss of being the only one who knew it wasn't that but quite the contrary, the way his face burned as his body melted in the chair, trying to retain composure but unable to hide the shivering that pervaded his limbs.  
To come so suddenly when everyone was watching … he really was a sinful man and a whore, no doubt.  
After a few seconds of concerned silence, someone called for his name and the only thing Ferdinand managed to do was force out a smile, wavering and uncertain. He had been clever to play the fever card because there was no other way he'd possibly justify his sweat and redness if not by declaring to everyone he just had a magical orgasm while untouched and completely dressed. But it was not surprising – he had fallen in love with him for reasons, and his intelligence was surely one of them. The other, that positively made him dizzy and hungry, was his determination to endure everything.  
«...My noble lords and ladies, I am afraid we'll have to take a break from this meeting to pacify our spirits and bring our Minister to his chambers, since it's clear he can't further continue this discussion.»  
Not a single soul had to protest, some of them actually worried for his health condition. He couldn't blame them in the slightest: Ferdinand was positively destroyed, all dishevelled and shuddering in his seat. Despite he tried to tell he was good the voice that came out of his mouth was uncertain and hoarse, giving him the pretext to stand up and reach him.  
«I am convinced you'll have nothing against being carried, my lord?» - he asked, formally, grinning slightly at him from above as he towered over him. That, unless he liked the idea of showing everyone how he had stained his beloved clothes without anyone doing a single thing to him? - «You don't look like you'd be able to walk, trembling like that.»  
The redhead winced, only expanding the smile on his lips. But he shook his head, instead of speaking, and barely managed to apologize to his guests as he was picked up with a swift motion that kept them from knowing about his … messy condition.  
He excused himself as the nobles expressed their concern and hopes for a quick recovery, preceding them in exiting the room. He waited to be far from reach, gloating about the obtained results between his very arms, before actually hazarding a few words.  
«My my, you really have no self-control. Having an orgasm in the middle of a meeting? What would those people think if they had discovered you?»  
«Shut up, idiot, it's your fault.» - the man answered, tone breathy and annoyed by his teasing remarks. Oh, was he getting red for the embarrassment now? - «You know how-»  
«How much you like being teased, how greedy you are? Yes, I do know very well.» - he muttered, cutting him out, placing a tender kiss on his hair that badly fitted with the languid phrases he had just whispered. Ferdinand, insatiable as always, quivered in his arms, muscles tensing anew. He wanted more, perhaps? He'd be more than happy to oblige.  
But it was his turn to be taken by surprise. The younger man grabbed his collar and pulled him down to his mouth, and what he expected to be a passionate kiss turned out to be a warning bite on his lower lip, hard enough to hurt but still be pleasurable. Damn pleasurable.  
«Careful, Hubert. I might not be very indulgent when I catch my breath and tie you to the headboard, just so you know. I am remarkably good at riding.»  
And after a promise like that, what could he do but run to their rooms, his little husky laugh filling his ears?  
Revenge was, after all, needed and very much craved.  
And it was, as well, a question of chivalry.


End file.
